Lie to Me
by garg-girl
Summary: A child no one knew existed appears in the in wake of her mother's death. The moment she sets foot in Hogwarts she turns everyone's lives upside down.


**Lie to Me**

_by garggirl_

All canon characters appearing in this fic are copyright J.K. Rowling.

No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of garggirl.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note**_: This is a bit of a different format for me. This is intended to be a sort of AU fic occurring during the Golden Trio's third year. For the most part it's going to be parallel to PoA but I'm writing in an OC with her own twists and plot points. I hope you enjoy it, and like it enough to favour or story alert it.

Enjoy!

_**Supplemental Note**_: If any of y'all want a visual description of what the OC looks like, just imagine Mia Kunis from "That 70's Show" (if you don't know, she's the one that plays Jackie)

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter One: Shadows of the Past**_

Ana gazed around at the foreign surroundings. Students and parents alike bustled around her saying goodbye to each other, seeing them off for Hogwarts. Ana, herself, stood alone on the platform, for there was no one to see her off. Only a month had passed since her mother's death and now she was being sent to live with the father she never knew. Well, perhaps 'sent' was the wrong word. This was her decision, a desire to get to know the being who helped to create her. The man didn't even know she was coming.

Somewhere to the right of her, Ana heard the distant bells and horns of the Hogwarts Express, signaling that it would be pulling into the station in moments. Reaching down, Ana heaved the strap of a large duffle bag onto her shoulder and turned her gaze in the direction of the noises and watched as the train pulled into sight.

Ana was among the first to board the train so she was able to find an empty compartment quite easily. Immediately, Ana cracked a window so she could get some fresh air.

A short time later, Ana wasn't entirely sure how long, the train began to pull away from the platform. Instantly a screechy voice drifted in from outside.

"Ron!" the voice was clearly female. Ana watched as an older woman in a knit shawl rushed past her window.

"Ron!" the woman said again. Ana craned her neck as watched the woman pass a small creature off to a boy leaning out a window.

As the train pulled farther and farther away from the station, the hustle and bustle of the platform's occupants quickly died out only to be replaced by the sounds of students roaming the corridors.

Ana settled down on the vinyl seat, staring out at the scenery whizzing by. Eventually, she was jolted out of her reverie by the audible sound of the compartment's door sliding open. Ana looked up into the face of a boy, couldn't have been any older than herself. The boy looked a tad winded and frazzled. In one hand, he was tentatively holding a large book which seemed to have teeth.

Putting on her brightest, friendliest smile, Ana greeted the boy. "Hello," her eyes twinkled slightly.

"Hello," the boy replied, smiling nervously.

Ana giggled inwardly at the boy's awkwardness. Ana decided that it was her duty to break the ice. Smiling again, she stretched a hand forward.

"My name's Ana."

The boy came further into the compartment, the door sliding gently shut behind him. Taking the seat across from Ana, the boy met her hand and smiled again, this time more confidently.

"I'm Neville," Neville replied. He set his book in his lap and kept it firmly in place beneath his hands. "I don't think I've seen you around Hogwarts before."

Ana shook her head. "I just transferred from Canada."

Neville nodded. "I don't mean to pry, but we don't often get transfer students. May I asked why you're going to Hogwarts?"

Ana lowered her gaze for a moment, trying to decided how she should word her reply. After a moment she looked back up at Neville. "My mother died a few weeks ago so I'm going to meet with the only family I have left. He's a teacher at Hogwarts, or so I've been told."

Neville was silent when Ana had spoke of her mother, but the news that she was related to someone at Hogwarts seemed to have piqued his interest.

"Really?" he replied. "Can I ask who it is?"

Ana had opened her mouth to answer when suddenly the train lurched, the lights snapping out. She looked around frantically. "What the h-e-double hockey sticks just happened?"

Ana could barely make out Neville's silhouette before her. It looked like he was staring at the frosted glass of the compartment door.

"There's something out there!" came Neville's panicked voice.

Ana found herself suppressing a smile. "I need a better description than that, Neville!"

A moment later a dark shadow passed by compartment. Whatever it was seemed to be roaming the trains corridors. Both Ana and Neville were frozen to their spots in terror. Panicky voices from the compartment next door drifted through the wall.

Neville gasped.

"What?" Ana whispered, afraid that whoever was roaming the corridors would decided to enter their compartment had they heard her. "What's wrong?"

"Next door," Neville replied. "I know those voices. My housemates -- Harry, Ron, Hermione -- it sounds like something's going on over there!" His head turned to Ana. "What if they're in trouble?"

As if in answer to Neville's concerns, a high-pitched squeal sounded, almost as if it filled the entire train. Ana had to cover her ears in an attempt to shield herself. After a moment, the whine died out and the lights began to flicker back on.

A long silence filled the comparment as Ana and Neville just sat there and stared at each other, the only sound was their raspy breathing.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked after a moment. Ana nodded wordlessly. "I'm gonna see what happened, you stay here, okay?"

Ana nodded again and watched Neville tentatively step out into the hall. Neville had only been gone for a moment before he returned, a man following close behind him.

"Are you children alright?" the man asked.

Ana nodded. "Yes sir."

The man smiled warmly, instantly putting Ana at ease. "Good. Now, I suggest you stay in your compartment until we reach the Hogsmeade station, alright?"

Another nod, and the man was gone again. Ana and Neville settled themselves back into their seats, but the rest of the trip was spent in quiet contemplation.

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts had been relatively uneventful. Ana tried to think of several different ways she'd introduce herself to her father. Judging from stories she had heard about him over the years from her mother, Ana deduced that he was a hard man to get to know.

All to soon for Ana's liking, the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station where a line of carriages lined the street. Ana looked up into the dark, skeletal features of a nearby Threstral. Knowing that only those who had seen death could see these marvelous creatures only served to plunge Ana further into sadness, forcing her to remember her mother once again. She solemly climbed up into the carriage the Threstal was attached to and the creature began the short pull up to the castle.

Soon, Ana found herself surrounded by a group of first years waiting to make their first foray into the Great Hall. She stood nearly a head taller than everyone else, but she didn't care. All she was focussing on was the reception of how she would be perceived, the nervousness that was welling up inside her caused her hands to become clammy. A tall, elderly woman Ana had soon come to know as Professor McGonagall, was addressing the group.

"Welcome," McGonagall had said. The woman continued to give what Ana assumed was the typical first year speech, which, surprisingly, didn't bore her. Ana listened with rapt fascination, wanting to remember everything about this moment.

Now entering the Great Hall was a different story. It was completely and utterly humiliating. She stuck out like a sore thumb, not to mention that she was almost heartbreakingly beautiful. Ana stood amongst the very fidgety eleven year olds.

The group was silently urged to take a seat at a table before the dias while Professor Dumbledore addressed the student body.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore boomed pleasently. "I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair..." He was suddenly brought back on topic by Prof McGonagall clearing her voice conspicuously. "Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."

A quick, welcoming applause filled the room as the man whom Ana had spoke to earlier on the train stood and bowed. When the applause died down, Dumbledore continued.

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"

More applause, and Ana smiled as a rather large, bearded man on the other side of the faculty table stood, nearly toppling it over in the process. Ana forced herself to stifle a giggle.

"On a more disquieting note," Dumbledore continued. "Hogwarts -- at the request of the Ministry of Magic -- will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

Ana cast her eyes to the floor for a moment, her thoughts drifting back to the train. _That must've been what boarded the train_. No wonder she had been so scared. She had never felt a dread fill her like that before. After a brief moment of reflection, Ana brought her attention back to the present. It looked like Prof. McGonagall was beginning the sorting ceremony.

McGonagall called each students name, to which they would then approach the stool on the landing and be sorted into their House. Ana watched as the Houses clapped and cheered each time a new member was inducted. Ana couldn't help but wonder which house would cheer for her.

_If they will even cheer at all_, she said inwardly. For a split second she regretted her decision to come here.

Soon all that was left was Ana, and suddenly she felt very exposed for she felt every eye in the room boring a hole into the back of her head. Muttering amongst the students began to rise and spread over the room like wildfire.

Dumbledore stood and held out his hands, silencing everyone. "Yes, this will be a fine year…a very fine year indeed!" he said, beaming brightly. "Now, before we dig in to our fabulous feast – courtesy of the house elves – I have one final announcement to make. This year, Hogwarts is playing host to a transfer student. She has spent her schooling at the LaFey Academy of Magic in Canada. However, she has chosen to transfer to Hogwarts, to which she will be joining the third year classes. Please join me in giving her a warm welcome." He then proceeded to clap heartily. Everyone else in the room followed suit.

Dumbledore then motioned to McGonagall to finish the sorting.

With a clear voice, and without having to consult the parchment of names she was clasping in her hands, McGonagall called out. "Snape, Severiana!"

The Great Hall went dead silent. The instant McGonagall had called out her name, Professor Snape had been in mid-swallow of his pumpkin juice. As a result, he had unintentionally sprayed the drink across the table, remnants of the liquid dripping down his chin. Ana turned to find the man staring wide-eye crazy at her. Everyone stared at her unbelieving. She glanced at the House tables and wasn't reassured by what she saw. Most looked at her with pure disgust -- not the most welcoming expression. Some looked mildly disturbed and unsure. However, each and everyone of the Slytherins eyed her hungrily as if she were fresh meat, fair game and most of all, a stunning opportunity to suck up to their House Head.

Ana swallowed nervously and sat down on the rickety, three-legged stool. She held her breath, just like all the little eleven year olds had as McGonagall set the hat on her head.

"Aha, Miss Snape, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you," the Hat murmured. "Such brilliance! My, you are going to be a difficult one, aren't you? Hmmmm, this is interesting. Very interesting. Your family is no stranger to the ways of Slytherin but your heart guides you toward another path. Although Slytherin will always be a part of you your heart shall reside with ... GRYFFINDOR!"

Gasps and whispers flooded the room. The entire Gryffindor table looked mystified. Even Professor Snape's mouth dropped open for a moment, though Ana suspected it was for entirely different reasons. Dumbledore, however, simply looked on, the twinkling never leaving his gaze, and clapped again.

Ana stood up nervously, casting a wary glance at Dumbledore.

"Go on, sit down with your house," he urged.

Ana arched a brow in the same perfected fashion as Snape himself. But, with a comforting smile and slight nudge to her shoulder by McGonagall, the raven-haired teen stood and made her way over to the appointed table. Luckily, there seemed to be an empty seat near Neville and she quickly snapped it up in a desperate attempt to be close to the only person she had yet met - a comfort zone of sorts.

------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
